Velma goes to Bullworth
by turnip nuna
Summary: -Revised on new account- Velma Melons a regular unattractive girl attends Bullworth and meets Gary. Gary x OC. A bit of Petey and Jimmy romance thrown in as well.
1. I Go

_**This is a revised version of a fanfic from my previous account. I decided to burn the other account due to personal reasons. While deleting all the other on it I was like "eyy maybe I should like do something or other with this story". So here is my new-old story.**_

I was to attend Bullworth Academy. I had always wanted to attend an academy and couldn't wait. I'd even get to wear a uniform! This will be the year of my life maybe I'd even return next year.

I looked out the window of my mom's car. "Welcome to Bullworth" a blue sign read. The town looked fairly pleasant it even snowed here in the winter from what I heard! I have never even seen a snow flake while I lived in south Texas. Although I'd miss my friends back home I figured I'd be fine. There were always new friends to be made (although I usually don't have many). The school is going to amazing. There's going to be fancy cuisine. The people are going to be nice. The. School. Is. Going. To. Be. Amazing. I brushed my dark brown shortish hair with my fingers trying to reassure myself. I let out a shaky sigh.

My mother turned in her seat and gave me a reassuring smile. "You're going to be fine Velma… probably." My mom said trying to lighten the mood. "I know." I laughed.

*note I'm not good at describing my people without it sounding cheesy so below is a quick overview*

_[__Velma __has dark brown hair falling on her shoulders. Large dark brown eyes. Clear skin, pale skin. 4'11", skinny. She is bearable to look at but nothing more or less.] _

We were driving behind a car apparently headed toward Bullworth as well. As far I could see it's just a boy with a shaven head. Must be a new kid like me. What a coincidence. That's when I saw a huge gate surrounded by the wall. The car ahead of us stopped, and we did as well shortly afterward. Here I am. Bullworth Academy. I looked at my mom. "I hope you have a good time baby... Go on before I cry." Her voice was cracking. "Oh jeez mom now I'm going to cry. I love you." I grabbed my bag and hopped out before my eyes started to water.

I looked at the boy just as his parents started to drive away giving a loud screeching sound. My mom looked just as shocked as I was but decided to leave shortly afterward giving me a sad look. As boy said something about his mother I walked closer to look through the gate when suddenly a stiff looking lady came out. "You must be the Hopkins boy," She turned to me "ah and Ms. Melons. We've been expecting you two. Welcome to Bullworth Academy." She extended her arms out above her head, sighed, and then continued. "I think you two will be happy here, very happy indeed." I looked through the gate and toned out to what she said next. The school was big and grand looking while the building to the left looked horrid disgracing the building on the right which looked fabulously clean and girly. Hmm. I tuned back in when Hopkins started walking away from the school. "He's study is over there boy" She looked irritated but then went on to talk (mostly to herself) about a Mr. Crabblesnitsh.

I fully tuned back in jusssst after the task was given to me to find the headmaster. "Just go through the main building and up the stairs girl." The teacher replied to my puzzled stares.

I had just entered the school grounds when Hopkins was approached by three boys. I decided I should best avoid them when they gave me the evilest stink eye. I involuntarily looked down and quickened my pace. I could hear the boys fighting Hopkins as I walked away. Man people at this school are mean. Best to avoid the boys. I walked in to the main building and upstairs into the main office. "Where is Jimmy?" Jimmy must be Hopkins I thought. Not wanting to be a tattle-tell I muster out an "I don't know." "Well wait here girl." I sat for a short while. When I started to remember why he was late when it hit me.

What if he died? I did nothing. He probably got beaten up after all he is quite small for a boy he's age. He's dead. I put my head in my hands. No I'm not going to feel guilty there's nothing I could do I can't even do a push up. Right it's not my fault! I stand up feeling better when I see Jimmy. Without a scratch.

That son of a bitch, to believe I worried about him.

~Jimmys POV~

Why is this midget girl glaring at me?

~Velma's POV~

"Alright you may go in now."

"Ah yes you must be Hopkins and you're Ms. Melons."

"Uhhuh" Jimmy said. Mr. Crabblesnitch blew up and told everything about Jimmy and how he was going to "fix" him. I sat down and cleaned my nails. "Ms. Melon's just because you have a clean record doesn't mean you'll go badly. One wrong step and you'll be seeing me again." We left shortly afterward and were asked to put on a uniform. I went to the girl's dorm as quick as I could trying to avoid stares from other students.

After being directed to my very own room I quickly placed my things away and stared in awe at my beautiful uniform which was a green tartan skirt and white blouse and green tie. Amazing I'd get to wear this. No more worrying about picking out clothes in the morning. "Hah. What's with that look on your face?" I turned to look at a girl with blue glasses and blonde hair. I gave her a smile. "I've never worn a uniform before."

"Oh really?" She smiled. Great a friend! "Can I see your schedule? …Oh we only have Thursday's art together." I frowned. Shoot. Seeing my disappointment she quickly added. "But my room is only down the hall so talk to me when you want. I'm Beatrice Trudeau by the way!" "I'm Velma Melons." Beatrice blushed and then giggled. "Yeah yeah Feel my melons. Velma Melons." We talked small talk for a bit giggling at our awkward silences.

"Well bye!" She said muttering something about homework.

Yes! I've made a friend that's in at least one of my classes. This school shouldn't be that bad right? Too bad she had to go. Guess I'll tour the school first.

I walked outside in my new uniform to see Jimmy and a scary looking boy running past me. The boy with the scar on his face stopped when he spotted me. Shit. Jimmy stopped too confused as the boy walked toward me. SHIT. Maybe he was walking past me toward someone behind me yeah that's probably it. I walk slowly toward the school uncertain. The boy started jogging to me. SUPER HOLY FLYING SHIT. Nope. Nope. Nope. I was not going to be beat up on the first day I'm here. "Hey friend wait up." I stop in my tracks happy he called me friend but chilled by his obvious evil tone. NOPE! I walked a little faster. He started sprinting looking angry. He caught my wrist. Fuck. "Listen when I'm talking to you friend. You're new right? Just like my little Jimmy here. Let me show you around the school." He smiled with undertones of say yes or I'll break your wrist. He was of average height about 5' 8" so already towering over me. Too nervous to respond, I mumble with an "uh". "Good decision friend. Call me Gary. The school's a scary place if you don't know what you're dealing with." I gave him a blank stare unsure of what I should say. This guy is obviously dangerous. "You're name would be nice. Are you even thinking? _Or are you too scared to reply_?" I look around for witnesses for my death aaaaaaannnddd nobody of course.

I whispered "Erm. M-my name is Velma Melons." He grinned "Well you're a naughty one aren't you? Fallen for me already?"

"What?!"

Ignoring me he says. "You're not very pretty but I can't turn down that request." Before I know what's happening he places he's hands on my breast and starts rubbing them. "What the fuck!?" I almost yell turning completely red. "You specifically said for me to feel your melons." Jimmy looked just as shocked and spoke up. "Hey-Hey now how come he gets to feel your tits." There's no way I could turn a brighter shade of red. This is like one of those cheap attempts for sex right? Like fan service? No way is this actually happening. Feeling so bewildered I kicked Gary in the balls.


	2. Oh Me

_**I feel like past me was a mmucho happier person.**_

_**[past me –]**__** mmm yup if you actually did decide to read the second chapter... you're amazing and beautifully stunning, your eyes are like beautiful sunsets, your hair glimmers when light hits it as it cascades from your finely structured angelic face. Your skin is like silk. Gary would like to say he loves you.**_

_**Thank you. XD **_

_**Sorry for spelling mistakes blah …**_

_**Anyway let's check back up on Velma Melons who's in quite **__**a**__** predicament.**_

There was total silence, nothing but my heart pounding. I felt extremely cold like what I expected a dying person would feel like. I opened my eyes that I had closed when I kicked him. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) I hadn't kicked Gary in his… well baby maker but had instead only managed to kick his shin. Hey remember when I said I can't even do a push-up? Well apparently my foot can't even extend high enough to kick someone's balls. Curse my weak body. I slowly looked up to engage his reaction. He had a slightly confused look but also angry like _didthatbitchdowhatIthinkshedid_ look. He gave me that look. Staring directly. At me. I was knee deep in shit wasn't I? "Hahahah!" Confused I looked at the person laughing. Jimmy. Jimmy was laughing at me. "Shut up Jimmy!" Gary said turning his full attention toward Jimmy, finally taking his hands of my ladies. Great! I decided now was the perfect time to get away from the collar popped baboons.

I started running as fast as I could, which is probably as fast as a turtle on cocaine or something slowish like that toward the girl's dorm. I knew I should have worked out more. Fuck you video games! Still that was the most action I had gotten in my entire 15 years of existence. I've never even talked to a boy more than small talk, and now these ruffians had even gotten to second base or was it first? Bah! Why do I always ask these questions to myself like someone is going to answer…?

~Gary's POV~

That little bitch. The kick was weak, but it certainly didn't make up for the fact she tried to hurt me. She'll pay for it. However she could be useful after all she looks so …. "Jimmy come on."

~ Velma's POV~

Well shit. I can hear foot steps behind me, that's them isn't it. Are they getting closer? OH LORD NO. Momma I love you, I thought looking up ready to ascend to heaven or maybe even hell. Surely I was dead right? Gary had caught up to me with Jimmy shortly behind. Gary caught me by the waist. All I could think about was getting out of there though. "Hah I caught you midget, I'm just trying to be your friend you know." He snarled. I dangled my body like wet noodle. Just as I thought my body started to slip from his strong grasp, my breast wouldn't go past his arms. Of. Fucking. Course. Now he's holding me right under my boobs. Who's ever writing my life story is sure having fun. Curse you Creator! My face felt hot a blush spread across my face, but then that's when I saw it.

He was crumpling my beautiful uniform. My Pride and Joy was being smothered! "NOO! Stop okay? I'm sorry." I yelled thrashing about. Gary let go, straight on the ground I fell. I picked myself up smoothed my shirt out and patted my skirt . Angry I looked at him ready to tell him off when he grabbed my face by my checks. "Don't you ever try to hurt me. Lest **I** hurt you _friend_." His face leaned in close to mine so I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Is that orange soda I taste? Besides that Gary was scary. Hmm. Scary Gary… "Okay." I said struggling to move my mouth. "Now let's start over my name is Gary. Yours?" He stuck out his hand. "VELMA MELONS." I replied trying to pronoucate it clearly, I take his hand into my own. Which I must add was bone wrenchingly constricting.

"Your name is Velma Melons? Velma is an ugly name looks like you grew into it, but I think I'll just call you midget." Jimmy stood still just looking us, not sure if he wanted to get involved. "I'm not _that_ ugly" I reply.

"Yeah you think? Jimmy boy what do_ you_ think?"

"Look man I don't care, a girls a girl." Jimmy said impatiently.

"Then don't pay attention to the mindless idiot, just take my word for it." Gary said grinning waiting for my reaction. _I'm not that ugly right? _I mean sure I don't look fascinating. Boys don't pinch my butt where ever I go, my breast aren't large, that's just so… predictable, although it makes romancing easier. No I've convinced my self being not super pretty is okay! If the 1000lb man can get married I can get a boyfriend! I simply smiled and replied, "Okay" making sure to let him know I didn't care what he thought of me. He looked frustrated for a second then it vanished. "Okay come on let me show you around the prison." Prison? We all started walking toward the school. Why am I following them you ask? Scary Gary is fucking scary, I do not have a death wish

We entered the school. There were people scattered about, all of them belonged to an obvious clique, nerds, preps, bullies, jocks. We walked over toward a messy hallway.

"That's Russell. You know, the big ape that almost put you in the hospital."_?_

'The big ape' came running towards us. Maybe Gary had sent him to beat me up _to teach me a lesson_. "You're stupid!" Russell said in a slow voice. Perhaps he's _"special_".

"Watch this." Gary said looking at me. To my surprise Jimmy started apologizing "I don't want any trouble," and even gave him his money. "Kneel before Russell!" Russell said as he jogged away.

"Come on let's break in to his locker and steal something. That'll teach him." Gary said casually. Jimmy ran up to the locker. "No. Wait I want the midget to do it."

"Why." Jimmy and I said at the same time.

"Look do you want me help you guys or what." *sigh* Well thanks for answering the question… I never really did anything bad like stealing so I figured why the hell not. New school new experiences, maybe Gary might even let me leave. Jimmy kindly stepped out of the way and I got to work.

.

.

.

Wait how the fuck do you do this? The lock just sat there laughing at me. Damn you lock! "Tick tock kid. I'm waiting." Right. There had to be some way to open it. I jiggled it a couple times praying it open annnd … click... This school needs better locks. "I did it!" I smirked looking at Senor scary pants. Gary and Jimmy came to my side to look at my loot.

"Good job kid." That's when a prefect came running in. "You just made a serious mistake!" Gary and Jimmy ran off. Eh? The prefect didn't even look at me.

I supposed that's why Gary wanted me around. I'm invisible. _**-_-'**_

But now what? They both ditched me with a stupid hat.

Suddenly an arm was pulled close around my neck like a choke hold I was pulled close to the perp's warm body, and a finger lightly pressed at my head. I froze, it's my first day and my boobs have been violated twice and someone was going to shoot me with their finger. "Bang." A familiar voice said. Gary. Mother Fucking Gary just finger banged me… ugh. "Let me go will you?" I replied careful not to make him angry. His voice rung in my head '_lest I hurt you'_. Gary let go. "Come on." We turned the corner and saw Jimmy in the trashcan, which was actually a pretty funny sight to behold considering half of his head was sticking out, though no one seemed to notice. "Hey Jimmy let's go."

We started walking through the hall again when we met an ugly troll mutant. "OH MY GOD!" The troll was either having an orgasm or crying "Let's have some fun with the weird chick Eunice!" Gary said questionably eager like . "He took my chocolate please …get it back." Even without knowing the thief's name Jimmy led on straight to him. "Now watch this." Gary said pulling me close to him like a side hug. A blush spread across my face yet again and I looked down to avoid him seeing. The beast had touched my-my ladies. I twitched grabbing my chest. Gary looked down to see if I was watching.

"What's wrong with your face." Before I could pout Jimmy came out with a giant box of chocolates. "Let's go back." We walked back to Ms. Troll. "Uh wanna make out?" To my surprise Jimmy sensually walked up and her mouth engulfed his face. HIS FACE. They held the kiss for a few moments while me and Gary gagged in the background. Finally after a while they broke contact. "Shesh!" Jimmy regained his breath.

"What the fuck?" Maybe Jimmy really was stupid, but I instantly gained 10 self-confidence points.

"You actually kissed her? Let's go to the caf, I'll show you who's who." Jimmy winked at her and once again we started walking. Gary started talking giving us this whole speech about how everyone was out to hurt everyone, I think Jimmy added a few liners but I totally tuned out. Only catching a few snippets about each group, Gary sounded like a mixture of all of them. I spotted Beatrice and gave her a weak smile mindful Gary was behind me. I did NOT want to drag her into this mess. She looked at me and smiled then looked confused-shocked as Gary patted me and Jimmy on the shoulders and turned away. "Well midget what do you think?"

"Sounds like shit?" There is no way the school was actually that bad. Sure prefects were outa line, bullies were erm bullying, but nobody had actually ever struck me, ever. "Sounds like shit? That's all you can say? Maybe you and Jimmy are both mindless." He laughed. The school bell rung. He's lucky too I totally would have kicked his ass. Yeah I'd kick his ass, I just need to be stronger and maybe my damned foot would reach it. I looked at my schedule while everyone left including the ruffians. I had art first. "YES!" I squealed.

I looked to see if any one heard and of course a boy in a pink shirt had.

The boy smiled and walked up the table I was leaning on. He looked nice. No danger detected. "Hi, names Pete you can call me Petey though." I smiled too this kid was actually pretty cute. "U-um hi my name's Velma."

"Your new here right? Let me see your schedule." I handed him my schedule and a smile danced across his lovely face. Ahhhh. "We have todays class together!" My heart did a flip and I froze. I think I love him. Bah! I always do this, falling for a guy if he's nice to me or smiles at me. _But Velma what about Gary?_ What about him? He reminded me of a Disney super villain. Gary was serious lion lying shit. No way I'd fall for a baboon. Anyway me and Petey walked to class together.

Art class was boring. Drawing a picture of Ms. Phillips. Ugh total bull. Petey helped me draw her though which was lovely. "Hey you should come by to meet some of my friends." I agreed eagerly not really listening. I'm going to have this guy's babies I just know it. We started walking toward his friends hang out. I guess I blanked out and didn't pay attention to my surroundings still in shock a nice boy was talking to me.

I realized something was wrong when I smelled stale underwear. I realized something was wrong when I spotted a certain baboon's scared face. I realized something was wrong when I saw a bald head. Now here I am standing behind a dirty couch with the hooligans staring at me. Scary Gary was grinning and Jimmy looked confused. While Petey introduced us.

_**Rereading this made me realize how much I suck at writing stories. I'll do my besties to fix up the next chapta though.**_


End file.
